La mejor manera de agradecer
by PinketDiana
Summary: ¡BL (chicoxchico)! Bugs se replantea por que hace tantas cosas por Daffy... y encuentra una buena respuesta :)


_**Nota de la autora: Este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió a altas horas de la noche (¿Por que mi inspiración siempre vendrá a esas horas? ¬¬) Bueno...aqui les dejo este fic, que espero que sea de su agrado. **_

_**Decliner: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la Warner Bros. **_

_**¡Atención! BL (relación chicoxchico) En este caso conejoxpato; Si no te gusta este tipo de relatos, te agradecería de todo corazón que salieras educadamente, y si te placen estos relatos, eres bienvenido. Espero que lo disfrutes ;) **_

_***Especialmente**: Quiero dirigir este pequeño escrito, a una persona que aunque la conozco desde hace dos días me he enamorado de sus escritos y me ha animado a escribir sobre esta pareja tan..entrañablemente rara, te agradezco que seas una gran persona y que seas la primera amiga que hago BouffonneNigtmaere & de nuevo gracias por animarme a escribir sobre esta pareja . _

_**Pinketdiana **_

**-El agradecimiento mejor dado.- **

"_Otro nuevo día"_ Pensó el conejo levantándose perezosamente de la cama. Miró el reloj, marcaba las 7:02, _"Odio madrugar"_ Se repetía una y otra vez. Se dirigió al baño, donde se aseó y se preparó para su nuevo día que recién comenzaba.

Bajó a prepara el desayuno, bajando las escaleras se encontró con el pato.. y sin querer una sonrisa tonta se mostró en su rostro.

-Buenos días, conejo. ¿Donde está mi desayuno?.

-Eh...buenos días viejo.

-Si, si eso. Mi desayuno.

No obtuvo respuesta del orejudo, simplemente rodó sus ojos y se puso en marcha hacía la cocina.

¿Por qué aguantaba eso?. Cocinaba para él, planchaba para él, jugaba cuando estaba tan cansado que todo le daba vueltas, se reía con sus tonterías, no se quejaba ni se molestaba cuando hacía cosas tontas, aguantaba las quejas de los vecinos por él, se acordaba de cada momento que pasaba con el pato, en cambio...el no se acordaba ¡ni de su cumpleaños!, salía a comer, cenar o pasear cuando él quería sin oponer queja... y otras miles de cosas.

La pregunta que no paraba de asaltar su mente era.. _"¿Por que aguanto todo esto?" ¿Por qué aguantaba a ese *tonto* pato?". _

-¡Orejudo mi desayuno!.

Tras volver a suspirar y contestar con un rotundo -si- un expresión de cansancio tras otro suspiro ocupó su rostro. De nuevo todas esas preguntas volvían a su mente. ¿Por que hacía todo esto por ese pato que no agradecía nada?. ¿Por que hacía todo esto por ese pato tonto y loco?. Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente apartados por un beso en la mejilla, el cuál hizo que se sonrojara velozmente, y un "Gracias conejo" por parte del pato.

Ahora recordaba por que lo hacía, por que todo eso era una conexión con el pato, quien siempre durante mas de 15 años siempre estuvo a su lado, por que aunque pocas cosas agradecía, siempre lo hacia de una forma tierna...simplemente lo hacía por que amaba con locura a ese tonto y loco pato.

¿Se sentía algo tonto por ello? Sin duda, ¿Quería cambiar sus sentimientos? En absoluto. Se acercó al pato y acercó su rostro al de este depositando un suave y cálido beso en la mejilla.

-De nada- Dijo con un tono dulce y seductor.

Se dirigió hacía las escaleras, no sin antes depositar una última mirada sobre el pato, el cual yacía quieto, como una piedra y con un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Ante la postura del pato no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Le encantaba que sucedieran esas cosas, aunque no era muy a menudo. Le llenaba de eterna felicidad y gran placidez.

-Si no te das prisa y sigues ahí parado llegaremos tarde, Duck.-

Miró de nuevo hacía el conejo que seguía con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y mirándole fijamente, al ver esto le echó una mirada que aparentaba desprecio.

-Si, lo que tu digas, conejo despreciable.- Aunque fuera totalmente extraño, había dicho con cierto tono de agrado. -Conejo, esta tarde en el restaurante de la Cuarta Avenida, que no se te olvide o me las pagarás.

-¿Es una cita, Daffy?- Susurró con una mirada de malicia y sorpresa.

-Si, lo que tu digas, Conejo.-

Se acercó al pato, y depositó un pequeño beso en el pico, el cuál hizo que el pato nuevamente se quedara petrificado y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Será una cita, pues.- Canturreó con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su habitación.


End file.
